Computers employ a variety of mechanisms for allowing a user to enter text and commands. A standard keyboard is one such mechanism. A pointing device, such as a mouse, can also be used to enter computer input. A “sniffers” is software, hardware, or a combination thereof that can be used to detect what is being entered via a computer keyboard. In some situations, a sniffer can present a security problem, where a user does not want a third party to detect what the user is entering via the keyboard or other input device.